


Mark Loses It

by Paige31460



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Very Mild Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige31460/pseuds/Paige31460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the race at Malaysia, Mark’s had enough of his three-time championship-winning teammate and deals with it in the most public and interesting way…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Loses It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Mark Webber was seeing red and it wasn’t Fernando’s or Felipe’s Ferraris.

How dare Sebastian act like that? For once, it was his turn to be Red Bull’s favorite and the little punk took away his win.

He behaved like a gentleman during the German national anthem (should’ve been Australian). His “teammate” stood on the top step between him and Lewis – Lewis to his left; him to his right.

The anthem ended and his hat went back on his head. They received their trophies and then sprayed the champagne. He didn’t waste time with Sebastian, who was soaking Lewis, and sprayed the crowd below. He also drank most of it much like some of the drivers (well, Kimi) usually did.

After that, they went back to the podium and waited for the interviews.

He glanced at Sebastian, who gave him a look and a sly smile.

Mark didn’t know what came over him – whether it was the Malaysian heat or post-race adrenaline or the bit of champagne that had actually gone into his mouth – but at that precise moment, he lunged at Sebastian.

********************

Martin Brundle guessed the audience was clapping and cheering for him (a surprising reaction he thought) as he proceeded to walk onto the stage.

Nope. That was not for him. He should’ve known something was up when Adrian Newey had run backstage and hidden behind him.

Lewis stood on his step frozen, his mouth wide open, as he watched the Red Bull drivers wrestling on the ground – Mark grabbing Sebastian by the collar and the three-time champion trying to get away.

The Red Bull and Mercedes teams plus Lewis’s girlfriend, Nicole, and the rest of the crowd was cheering for this madness.

“Well…” Martin said, “This is something I’ve never seen before.”

Sebastian finally managed to release himself from Mark’s grasp and attacked back, tackling his teammate.

Lewis finally came to a bit when he felt in his pocket. “Oh yeah! I forgot I had this.” 

He whipped out his phone (it had been handed to him after the race to take pictures from his first podium with Mercedes) and immediately tweeted, “TURN TO WHATEVER CHANNEL IS SHOWING THE RACE NOW! SEB AND WEB ARE FIGHTING! #HolyShit #F1” and then started snapping pictures of this unforgettable event.

Martin stood there frozen until he had to move so the fighting teammates wouldn’t knock him over. “I don’t know what to do,” he said into the microphone, “I don’t know where the officials are.”

The officials were as shocked as everyone else and knew they should do something but Bernie Ecclestone requested that they not right now.

“Don’t do anything yet,” the old man requested, “We’ll break this up before they kill one or the other or each other. For now, let’s sit back and watch this. It’ll really propel the series.”

He rubbed his hands together greedily. What an opportunity for F1! If NASCAR can make itself popular in America with drivers fighting, why couldn’t they?

********************

Sebastian had been tackled by Mark again and was on the receiving ends of his slaps, hair pulls, and the occasional punch. 

Wow! He wasn’t just big and tall! He was powerful!

This 10 kilogram weight difference was being shown here for sure. Good thing Mark couldn’t weigh over 75 kilos or Sebastian would be taking an even worse beating than he already was.

The German then realized that he could use some extra muscle to help get Mark off of him and he knew just the guy.

“KIMI! COME HELP ME!” he yelled when he noticed the Finn standing in the cheering crowd below (he’d come to see what all of the commotion was about and was noticeably the only one not cheering).

He cocked his head to one side like a curious dog. What was in it for him?

“There’s still champagne up here Kimi!” Martin announced into the microphone. The driver turned commentator actually wanted to see the Iceman help break up this fight just to see if he was as strong as he’d physically looked this year.

The announcement of champagne still being there was what got the Lotus driver to go up onto the stage where the chaos was happening.

Martin still stood to the side just staring. Lewis was still taking pictures but had back up against the wall because he was scared of the fighting German and Australian.

Battered and bruised, Sebastian and Mark (who had ended up on the bottom again) looked up when they saw him.

“Oh thank God you’re here,” his friend said, relieved that this would all be over soon.

“I’m not here for you,” the Finnish driver said, “I’m here for the champagne.” He didn’t earn it by winning or finishing on the podium but he sure could use some after struggling during the race.

Sebastian sighed and Mark attacked him again. They continued fighting as Kimi sat on the podium with the two remain bottles of champagne (Lewis had brought his with him and had finished the rest of it as he stood there).

Security finally came out and separated the teammates.

“Best. Fight. EVER!” a drunk Kimi and Lewis yelled (they’d found more champagne to drink).

********************

After treatment for their cuts, bruises, Mark’s black eye, bleeding ear (Sebastian bit it but thankfully only left a minor a wound and the whole ear intact), and skinned knee, and Sebastian’s broken tooth, busted lip, black eyes, twisted ankle, and jammed index fingers, they sat with the FIA officials.

“What happened?” the chief steward asked.

“He took my win,” Mark said, holding an ice pack over his eye, “Punk gave me a nasty look so I beat the crap out of him.”

“He hurt my fingers!” Sebastian whined, waving his taped index and middle fingers around.

He nodded as he went over the details of the incident provided by everyone there 

“Well the FIA should suspend you two idiots but because ratings are expected to be sky-high everywhere for awhile and the expected revenue and brand increase for F1, Bernie doesn’t want you two suspended. We are going to fine you both and you will be on probation though.”

Mark and Sebastian nodded.

“I do want you two to do something,” Christian Horner said, “Look at each other and say you’re sorry. Sebastian, you apologize for not following team orders and costing Mark the win. Mark, you apologize for starting the fight.”

The German and Australian drivers looked at each other and sighed.

“I’m sorry for taking the win away from you. You should’ve won it,” Sebastian said, still glad he won.

“Apology accepted. I’m sorry for starting the fight and beating the crap out of you,” Mark said. He then muttered “sort of” under his breath.


End file.
